iron_throne_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Sandor
Biography Sandor was born in 254 AC to a Lord Harroway's Town milk maid and a mystery man. His upbringing was rough as he would spend his days as a young boy working and his nights trying to sleep whilst men visited his mother. As Sandor grew so did his anger. At the age of thirteen, a man refused to pay his mother after her services and in a furious rage Sandor ran the man down and bashed his skull in with a hammer. Chased by town guards he left Lord Harroway's Town and hid out in the woods. After almost a week on his own, a small group of thieves stumbled across Sandor and took him in as one of their own. It was with these men he learned how to lead a life of crime. Picking pockets and locks were not his strong points though, but once he was older he proved to be much better at intimidation and breaking down doors due to his muscles and Strength. Every day Sandor would practise swings with his club in the makeshift training area in the thieves’ hideout. He became bored with hitting dummies with a wooden club so when he found a cudgel he decided to practise on real flesh. Sandor grew up to be a cocky loud-mouth who liked killing people for no more than pleasure. He would bash skulls in with his cudgel (blunt weapons) and have his victim’s blood sprayed all over him, giving him his nickname - Sandor the Bloody. This caused the other thieves to resent him and they decided to turn him in to a local Lord. The Lord sentenced Sandor to the Wall. For a few days, Sandor traveled northwards with a man of the Night’s Watch and another prisoner; Grenn. Grenn was a small, ratty man from Fleabottom who Sandor got along with handsomely. One day, Sandor used his strength to break free of his binds and beat the man of the Night’s Watch to death with his hands. After freeing Grenn, they both traveled together and robbed a few poor farmers whilst slowly building a band of men. After taking what they could from farms and mills, Sandor and Grenn and their merry men would burn the place to the ground. Sandor was no fool when it came to fire. He had learnt how to start one at the age of four as no one else would set one for him. He knows exactly where to start a fire and how long it will take for a building to turn to ash. Due to their Arson the men became known as the Blazing Scoundrels. After a few years of terrorising the people of the Riverlands, Sandor decided to hunt down the thieves who had betrayed them. Knowing exactly where their cave was, the Blazing Scoundrels sealed off the exit and smoked the thieves inside, suffocating them to death. The stone walls inside were now black and dirty. The cave became the hideout for the Blazing Scoundrels. With men searching for them because of their crimes, the bandits lay low for a while, waiting for the day they would come back with a bang. Timeline 254 AC: Sandor is born 267 AC: Sandor kills his first man and runs away from home, joining a group of thieves 273 AC: Sandor is betrayed and handed over to a Night’s Watchman, whom he kills 274 AC: Sandor and Grenn start the Blazing Scoundrels 279 AC: Sandor gets revenge on the thieves 282 AC: The Blazing Scoundrels are about to make a return Supporting Characters Grenn, Agility, Sandor’s second-in-command Artos, Vitality, An annoying bard The rest of the Blazing Scoundrels Category:Riverlander Category:Westerosi